


(Please) Go All The Way

by Patcho418



Category: RWBY
Genre: Almost smut, Domestic, F/F, Foreplay, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: Yang heads out to go work out, but Blake doesn't let her leave without giving her a little something first.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	(Please) Go All The Way

“Blake, I’m heading to the gym!” Yang calls over her shoulder. She catches Blake reading in the living room as she peers up from her book momentarily; there’s a look in her eyes as she watches Yang stride towards the landing, a look Yang recognizes quickly.

Even before they started dating, they’d known each other so well. Yang still wonders just what she did right to be allowed to see all of Blake, all of her dark past and every insecurity she’d kept so close to the chest for so long, but she reckons that she’d had her own, too, and it was so easy to open up to her about everything that had ever plagued her. Blake probably had felt the same way too. 

She knows Blake like the back of her hand, can trace her silhouette in the dark and taste her kisses after days spent apart. She’s grown so familiar with all of her quirks and knows every look - even the ones with the most minute of differences.

And when Blake looks at her as she leaves for the gym, she can tell Blake is _very_ attracted to her.

Still, she’s seen that look countless times before, and nothing usually comes of it, so she continues to the door, slipping into her runners as she gets ready to leave. 

She’s held back, however, by the sudden presence of two arms pulling around her chest in an affectionate embrace. Yang chuckles lightly and looks back at Blake, who’s nuzzled against her back, a gentle smile gracing her features.

Yang reaches back and runs her hand through Blake’s hair. “Babe, I gotta go.”

“But I’m hugging you,” Blake teases, emphasizing her protest by pulling Yang closer into her. “You look great today, Yang.”

“In my sweaty workout clothes?”

Blake shakes her head and pulls out of the embrace, though one hand remains on Yang’s back as the other finds purchase against Yang’s undercut, idly stroking the short bristles Yang knows she loves so much. “I like it when your hair’s up.”

“I know, babe,” Yang replies through her smile; maybe she doesn’t object to the affection right now, even as she’s on her way out the door.

Blake lightly skates her nails against the base of Yang’s head, teasing her short bristles. Yang can’t help but indulge her in the moment, leaning back into her touch with a small smile breaking across her face. Between going to the gym and letting Blake play with her hair, one of them is certainly taking priority.

Blake stops for a moment to nuzzle against Yang’s hair, her warm breath washing against Yang’s bare shoulder. A quiet hum of pleasure sounds from behind as she presses closer against her, resting her chin on Yang’s shoulder. Her fingers drag up to her hairline, toying with the few loose strands that have fallen out of Yang’s bun as she cups her palm behind her head. There’s a moment where Blake’s fingers still, and Yang can’t tell if it’s hesitation or anticipation that she trembles with, but the quick kiss Blake plants against the corner of her jaw answers the question soon enough.

Yang can’t help but let out a string of light giggles as Blake’s lips work their way back from her jaw to her neck, where they meet Yang’s hot skin inches from where her palm rests. Yang rolls her shoulders as her chest rattles with a flustered rhythm.

“Blake!” Yang teasingly objects, but she can hardly bring herself to actually want Blake to stop. She knows herself too well to think she wouldn’t fall apart under Blake’s touch, knows she can’t resist the fire she stokes under her skin with her deliberate kisses.

“You know why I like it when your hair’s up?” Blake purrs, her voice low and hot beside her ear.

“I think I have an idea,” Yang says, her voice wobbling as Blake’s kisses continue along the back of her neck, making their way over to where she’s gone without the same affection yet as her free hand finds Yang’s hip to hold her steady. Yang’s body flares with a sudden spark of heat, and she takes a deep breath to keep her knees from wobbling at the sudden, intimate contact.

She’s sure Blake must have caught on to her reaction, as her lips spread into a smirk as she works her way up to Yang’s ear with a trail of deeper, hotter kisses that grow more deliberate. Yang’s breaths falter slightly as she falls further into Blake, who keeps her steady with a sturdy hand.

Yang lets slip a delicate moan as Blake takes her earlobe between her teeth, tugging at her with enough devilish intent to make Yang’s skin sizzle. Her vision flashes red at the quick sting, trying and failing to keep the growl in her throat from escaping. It’s hard not to become completely enraptured by everything about Blake - how she knows Yang inside and out, knows how to get the sounds and reactions she craves - and it occupies her mind and sends her heart racing a mile a minute.

Between Blake’s hot, fervent kisses and deliberate touches, Yang’s sure her skin could set fire at any moment. It’s so dangerously easy to sink into Blake’s affections, and when she’s there it’s an even more dangerous rapture, one she welcomes with a racing heart and a choked moan she tries in vain to stifle.

It’s made even more dangerous the moment Blake’s hand begins to glide away from her hip, slowly dragging along her sizzling skin to meet Yang’s stomach, where her abs flex under her touch.

“Blake,” Yang lets out in a single raspy breath, trying to keep from bucking her hips at the way Blake’s hand skims smoothly against her. 

Yang blinks between lilac and crimson, feels her breaths coming in short, shallow gulps, and she tries to ground herself back into a reality where Blake’s touches are innocent; instead, she’s lured in by how well Blake knows her, drawing out of her a whimper with her fingers digging into Yang’s blazing scalp.

She’s overtaken by this flurry of sensations, lost in the intoxicating, knowing way Blake teases the back of her head with deft fingers and her abs with just as much intent. At this point, she’s sure Blake would rather her stay home than go to the gym - and at this point, Yang would probably agree to that if she asked.

Blake’s hand begins to dip, and at first it’s slow, _tantalizing_ , lingering inches from her waistband. Yang’s stomach roils and her chest clenches like a vice, the echo of her heartbeat pounding in her ears as her body flashes every signal of anticipation for what she’s sure is to come next. She can’t help it; her hips buck - only slightly, but enough that Blake surely notices - and she tries to keep from collapsing, holding herself back just barely from practically _begging_ Blake to go all the way right here, right now.

There’s an immediate absence she feels, and her foggy mind can’t pinpoint what it is until she notes that Blake’s fingers have pulled away from the back of her head. Yang’s left standing, bracing herself against the wall with her previous support no longer against her. She takes the moment to catch her heated breath, lets her eyes swim back into a soft lilac again, and she peers over her shoulder to see Blake leaning smugly against the wall. She shrugs at Yang so confidently, so casually, and Yang shouldn’t want to melt at just how attractive it makes her after all _that_.

“Have a good workout,” Blake says with a sly wink before turning away and heading back to the living room with a very notable and purposeful sway to her hips.

Yang’s body continues to run hot, the flame of her semblance flickering on and off in her hair, and she just _knows_ that everything that just happened is going to be very hard to stop thinking about. 

If anything, the dark blush that permeates her cheeks for the rest of the afternoon is proof enough of just what Blake does to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't normally write this kind of content _especially_ just as a one-shot so I'd more than appreciate any constructive feedback (not mean tho I'm fragile) you might have! Hope you all enjoyed, and remember to check out my other fics and to follow me on Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram as @PatchoDraws! <3


End file.
